1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sun shield, and particularly to an attachment arrangeable on a vehicle visor for preventing a driver of the vehicle from being blinded when driving toward a morning or evening sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem commonly encountered by drivers of automobiles, and the like, is the blinding effect caused by the sun when same is low in the sky during the morning and evening and the route of the vehicle causes the driver to be looking toward the sun, and the blindness that may be occasionally caused by the headlights of an on-coming vehicle when driving at night. While the conventional visors commonly provided on motor vehicles provides some relief from these blinding effects, a severe and potentially dangerous blinding is still encountered by drivers.
It has been proposed to provide auxiliary visors, or glare reducing lenses, in order to eliminate the aforementioned problem. Examples of such visor attachments may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,919, issued Apr. 8, 1958 to C. H. Bartlett, 3,208,792, issued Sept. 28, 1965 to M. B. Martin, 3,306,657, issued Feb. 28, 1967 to E. W. Turner, and 3,336,072, issued Aug. 15, 1967 to M. Leonard.